Vehicles, for instance seagoing vessels, may have military or noncombat roles. For example, in the case of a navy, vessels of the fleet provide a platform for weapons and the transport of sailors and vehicles for use around the world. Weapon systems often require significant investments of capital and space on board the vessels. Some weapon systems, such as effector systems (e.g., missile launcher, countermeasure launcher, UAV launcher, flare launcher or the like), are extremely expensive, require maintenance and extensive training, and are only occasionally needed. Accordingly, cost, maintenance and manpower investment often outweigh the infrequent mission specific need for a launcher.
In other examples, vessels are designated for non-combat roles including cargo transport, emergency support, humanitarian aid or the like. Non-combat vessels forego space critical weapon systems in order to better carry out non-combat missions. Where weapons are needed man portable systems, such as small arms or shoulder fired effector systems, are brought on board and used as needed.